Mississippi
by sailorthebe
Summary: A girl and her love for her bitbeast, though she must find it. OK I officially suck at summaries!!!!!!!!!!! so just read it and review! Finally you may see something new! Tyson /oc fic! NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO KAI PAIRING!!! Unlike all my other stories
1. Beaten

Mississippi  
  
Chapter1: Beaten  
  
Missi sat there staring at the pillar of ice that stood where the two bladers - Tala and Tyson had once stood-. Each of her hands were clasping a clump of her training pants. "Come on Tyson, win this, I couldn't stand it if Tala won," she whispered ever so quietly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Voltaire celebrating what he thought would be a victory. Voltaire, she despised Voltaire, he was the man who had ruined her life. Tears of anger stung at her cold royal blue eyes. 'Tyson has to win,' she thought desperately.  
  
Missi shook her head in frustration, she needed to get some air. She walked into the corridor and sighed when she saw Judy, the All Starz coach talking to the Majestics. "The only ones who still have bitbeasts," she snorted, "a true blader doesn't need a bitbeast, they rely on themselves alone."  
  
She walked outside into the cold, crisp air and breathed it in deep. There were too many people in the stadium and too much air-conditioning. She sat on a bench and waited, but for what she didn't know. A roar from the crowd? A wave of people? Whatever it was it didn't really matter at all. Missi was content; she was away from the tension and could forget unpleasant thoughts. She stared into space shutting out the whole world, suddenly her body tensed and her eyes closed.  
  
When she opened her them her surroundings were very different. There was a cruel icy wind blowing, but it washed over her like a wave of water, not affecting her. Her body felt different too. She felt stronger, tension spread through her powerful legs. She opened her mouth and let out a howl.  
  
"More power Walborg!" came Tala's harsh voice. Her brain went into overdrive, where was she? How did she get here? Why was she in Walborg's body? She didn't have time to ask questions, she had to attack the enemy, the Dragoon. Her savage wolf's instinct told her she had to eliminate both the bitbeast and blader.  
  
She could feel intense power running through her, as well as a severe cold, that now coursed through her veins. Rapidly the energy began to drain out of her; the feeling of intense power turned to intense pain. She let out a scream. She was no longer a strong ice wolf, nor was she Mississippi, the harsh, cold junior champion of the world. She was a scared 12-year-old girl. Her eyes closed tightly and her surroundings went black  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she was back in the courtyard. She held up her hands and examined them. They were shaking madly. She sat there and burst into tears. 'That's what Tala puts Hoarfrost through,' she thought still staring at her hands, which had stopped shaking, 'my beautiful Hoarfrost...'  
  
She sat there oblivious to her surroundings, for how long she did not know. Her horrible ordeal kept running over and over through her mind. She wished that she could save Walborg from that kind of pain. Slowly she came back to reality, there was a huge crowd had assembled.  
  
She got up and craned her neck to see what was going on. Unfortunately Missi was short for her age and had to stand on the bench to get and idea of what was going on. In the center of the crowd was Tyson, he was laughing and talking to the people around him. A deep feeling of hate surfaced, taking Missi aback. 'The warrior who posses the Dragoon,' came a soft growl in her mind.  
  
Missi shook her head and decided to congratulate Tyson. He had beaten her brother. that was what she had wanted. Even though it had caused great pain to Walborg.  
  
Tyson stood in the middle of the crowd of people, the sound of peoples voices all mixed in together that surrounded him softened to whispers and hushes. The crowd parted and even the proud Majestics stood aside for the 12-year-old girl who walked through the crowd. She had hair that reached her mid back that was ice blue...  
  
'Or is it orange?' thought Tyson looking at her. She had four bangs. Two long ones that hung down in the middle of her face all the way to her chin and two that hung around the outside of her face around her eyes, her cold royal blue eyes. She wore a white skive and ice blue track pants that had a thin white stripe down the side of each leg.  
  
Missi approached Tyson, the fear of hatred and resentment in the pit of her stomach grew stronger with each step.  
  
"Congratulations," she said in her usual quiet voice as she extended her hand to shake his.  
  
"Thanks," said Tyson nervously taking her hand. As soon a he took it an intense cold rushed up his arm causing him to shiver. She seemed to hold his hand forever and finally she let go. Then she simply turned walked up the stairs and into the stadium.  
  
As soon as she left the crowd broke it in a loud jabber.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" asked one boy excitedly.  
  
"It was THE Mississippi," said another.  
  
"She's the stand alone champion of the world!"  
  
"Oh my gosh do you know who that was?" asked Kenny running up to Tyson.  
  
"No who was she?" asked Tyson looking confused, why was everybody so excited about an ordinary pre-teen.  
  
"She's Mississippi! The junior world champion!" said Kenny excitedly.  
  
"She's more than just that," came Kai's cold voice, "she's Tala's younger sister."  
  
It was a rare moment, but the harsh, cold Kai flinched as he remembered how Tala would beat her.  
  
'No doubt he still does it,' he thought bitterly (NO! this is not a Kai/Missi fic! It is a Missi/Tyson fic; Kai ends up playing more of a big brother role). "No way!" said Max opened mouthed, "she can't be related to him." "And she doesn't even have a bitbeast" continued Kenny in his own little world of beyblade statistics.  
  
Slowly the crowd cleared away, leaving just the Blade Breakers. A piercing scream sliced through the awkward silence like a butcher's knife. The Blade Breakers ran up do the door to see Tala holding Missi off the ground by her hair.  
  
"YOU TOLD WALBORG NOT TO BATTLE TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL DIDN'T YOU!" he screamed in rage right in Missi's face.  
  
"HIS NAME IS HOARFROST! NOT WALBORG! IF YOU CALLED HIM BY HIS TRUE NAME YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO CREATE YOUR OWN LINK WITH HIM!" she cried in pain.  
  
"SHUTUP! I'LL CALL IT WHAT I WANT!" he replied punching her in the stomach.  
  
"WELL THEN YOU NEVER BE ABLE TO HARNESS HIS TRUE POWER! I KNOW I CAN! I AM THE SPIRIT BLADER OF THE FAMILY! NOT YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS THE CONNECTION TO HOARFROST! NONE OF THE DEMOLITION BOYS ARE SPIRIT BLADERS ANYMORE!" she managed to yell in reply. This retort infuriated Tala more. He began to punch her face, her nose began to bleed, and she couldn't open one eye for all the pain that was there. Despite her pain she proceeded to goad her brother.  
  
"You'll never be a champion blader. You'll always be second best, doomed for mediocrity," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. This was the final straw, Tala lifted her up further and then hurled her across the lobby.  
  
Tala spat on the ground and turned around. Consumed in his rage he didn't realize that Tyson had come up behind him. As soon as Tala turned around Tyson punched him in the face so hard that he went flying across the room.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE RING THE POLICE!" yelled Kai at the others. Normally he wouldn't involve himself but this was serious, "HURRY UP AND MOVE!" 


	2. Depression

Chapter2: Depression  
  
3 years and 5 months later  
  
Missi sat in the cramped plane seat. Next to her sat a Chinese boy with long, coal black hair. He looked to be in his late teens (guess who?). She sighed; she didn't want to be here, she probably shouldn't be here either.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Missi sat in the principal's office. It was cold, crisp day at the beginning of the year. Missi had been sent to his office because over the past few weeks she had shown what her teachers and peers called 'extreme depression' and 'suicidal tendencies'.  
  
The principal, Mr. Newman, walked into the office and sat down. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and continued to ponder about what he was going to say.  
  
Painted across his face were looks of awkwardness and disgust, mixed with pity. After sitting there staring into her deep royal blue eyes he broke away and started to talk.  
  
"I understand that you've been a bit depressed lately," he spoke slowly, as though he was speaking to a small child. His voice was coasted sickly sweet with honey. 'That's the understatement of the century,' thought Missi bitterly.  
  
He waited for her to answer but Missi just sat there. So he decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Have you been having problems at home?" he continued. At this comment Missi snorted.  
  
'What home?' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"No sir," she whispered, putting her mask back on. Scowling he adjusted his glasses and shuffled some papers on his desk. Finally he found the paper he was looking for and flipped through it, he expression growing darker with every page turn.  
  
"Your grades have significantly dropped as well," he placed her report back on his desk and looked up at Missi, "you're such a bright girl, I don't know why you don't try."  
  
'I lost any reason to try three years ago,' she thought harshly.  
  
"So which is why I've decided to send you to Japan on exchange," he finished.  
  
"Excuse me?" she replied abruptly.  
  
"We are sending you to Japan to stay with a respected Japanese family that is having problems of it's own," after this he muttered, "maybe you can share in each others misery."  
  
Missi heard this comment but it didn't matter, people were always saying those things.  
  
'I will crush you little man,' came an deep, arrogant voice in the back of her mind, 'you are against my lady.'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Missi took her beyblade from her pocket and gazed at it. Even though she didn't use it anymore, she still carried it around with her, like a security blanket.  
  
She looked it over; it was exactly as it had been three years ago. 'Of course it's the same,' she thought scorning her own idiocy, 'how can as mere beyblade change itself?'  
  
She turned her beyblade over in her hands feeling all the familiar edges. The custom made base that would not slow down or slip if launched onto ice. She felt the tiny cold steel blades that fanned out when the blade was going fast enough.  
  
The weight disk was small and light, allowing for maximum speed, but a short spin time. When she had bladed she planned her matches days before so she could use that short time to its maximum potential.  
  
Her attack disk was shaped like a classic snowflake. It looked flimsy and delicate, but was sturdy and could slice cleanly through nearly anything. Missi ran her fingers over the top of the ice blue disk and reached the edge. Not remembering the savage edge, she brought her finger down and one of the blades sliced deep into her finger.  
  
"Shit," she cursed dropping her blade onto the floor "Are you ok?" asked the guy next to her, "it looks pretty deep." "I'm fine, it's just a scratch," she replied shortly, putting a tissue on the cut. She wouldn't accept help from anyone, especially someone she didn't know. "I have some Band-Aids in my backpack," the ebony haired youth persisted. "I'm fine!" she replied, a note of hostility in her voice.  
  
Hearing the aggravated tone in her voice he bent down and picked up her blade, being careful not to get cut himself. "It's some fancy blade you got here," he said, handing the blade back to Missi, "by the way my name's Ray."  
  
Missi grunted in reply and took the blade from his hands. 'I need to get another pair of gloves,' she thought, taking the blade carefully from Ray's hand.  
  
"It's really old, I need to upgrade it," she replied dully, "I haven't bladed in years." "Not very animated are you?" returned Ray, "So have you got a fancy name to go with your fancy blade?" Missi's eyes flashed, this guy asked too many questions for her liking. "Mississippi," she whispered quietly. "What?" replied Ray. "Mississippi," repeated Missi, slightly louder. "Mississippi," echoed Ray, his catlike eyes glinting at the familiar name. "That's what I said," sighed Missi. After that Ray didn't make anymore attempts at conversation.  
  
Glad to escape any more questions Missi stared out the window. They were over land now. Not that it was much more to look at than the ocean. A message came through the speakers a short while later, informing the passengers that they would be landing in half an hour.  
  
Missi idly flipped through some old BeyBlading magazines that had been stuffed into the pocket of the seat in front of her. One particular ad caught her attention.  
  
'A beyblading academy, how cute,' she thought, a mocking smile played her lips. Despite what she thought something kept nagging in the back of her head that she should apply for a scholarship.  
  
Kai sat in his dark study, the only light coming from his computer monitor. Over the past few months his ordered life had been turned upside down by a meddling social worker. She thought that he was too sheltered from society and insisted that he do what she called 'community service' and other 'wholesome' activities rather than just sitting in his study or training during all his spare time, which did not amount to much.  
  
Ever since Voltaire had disappeared without a trace three years ago, two days after the Blade Breakers had won the world championships, Tanaka Yoko had been screwing with his life. Her latest interference had been signing him up for some school exchange program. Which meant that sometime this afternoon a young teenage girl would come and shatter the order that Kai had left in his life.  
  
'Curse that woman,' he sighed mentally as he printed out his Business studies assignment. He was constantly reminding himself that it was less than a year and then he would be rid of her forever.  
  
He got up and walked down to his personal beyblade-training center. He readied Dranzer and let it rip. He did the usual drills and soon lost interest. Blading had lost its adrenaline rush years ago, even beating the living crap out of amateurs had lost its fun (poor Kai, his favourite pastime has lost its fun). 


End file.
